Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for information processing. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to data processing. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
For game production or other applications, a larger number of pictures are often needed for application scenes. These pictures are usually packaged into a file. Generally, an application includes multiple files. The conventional technology often has some disadvantages. For example, there are often many duplicate scenes for a particular application, and the files of the application may include many duplicate pictures. Thus, the duplicate data may occupy a larger amount of storage space, and may demand an increased usage of memory in operation.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for data processing.